


Trust Falls

by Galina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cliffhangers, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Trust Issues, Wade is a Sensitive Soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galina/pseuds/Galina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their entire relationship is a mess, but then again, everything in Wade's life seems to be messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Falls

"It'll be fun, Petey, trust me." Wade stands at the edge of a building, wind moving straight through him, almost making him shiver in his red and black spandex. And for a moment he feels the wind tousle the ghost of golden hair that once sat atop his head. It threatens to dampen his mood, just as the voices that he's been so pointedly ignoring do. There's a big smile on his face, though concealed by his mask, and his arms are outstretched, wiggling his fingers a little bit to coax the arachnid into them. He doesn't miss the skepticism clear on Peter's face, expression clear even through his mask. Of course he doesn't miss it, he has become hyper aware of those around him, after all, but he chooses to ignore it. He chooses to pretend and smiles even wider through the pain. “Show me that booty, baby boy!” His voice is teasing, reaching out to give said booty a gentle smack.

“Wade!” Peter slaps the offending hand away, cheeks pink and lips jutting out in a shy pout before he turns around, making sure to stand directly in front of the mercenary. He's definitely afraid. Terrified, even (after all, this is Wade Wilson; the most unpredictable man he knows) but he moves into position anyway, wanting to trust this broken man. His broken man. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, clenching and unclenching his fists before crossing his arms over his chest, palms sweating and brows furrowed. 

"I'm trusting you, Wade." And he lets himself go, trying (and failing) to ignore how close to the edge he is of a skyscraper. He's so focused on where he is, how the wind feels against his body, how actually afraid he is that he doesn't notice Wade side-step. He doesn't pay attention to his spidey sense until it's a second too late, until the wind feels like a whip against his body and he's free falling. His voice is lost in the wind, screams and curses flying too loud while also too quiet. They all fall on deaf ears, barely permeating Peter's own, easily overpowered by the strong wind that feels like knives against tensed muscles.

He can see himself in the glass of the building, screams a curse and looks up just in time to see Wade dive after him. The giddiness is practically radiating off the merc's body as he falls towards Peter, his arms outstretched and eyes half closed. "Look, babe, now we're falling together!" And he says it as though it's the most romantic thing in the world. He says it as though there aren't tears stinging Peter's eyes, as though his heart isn't threatening to jump out of his chest. His web is aimed at Wade's face, first, leaving the mercenary to struggle with the sticky substance for a while. Then it shoots out to stick to the building and slow Peter's fall, almost sending him face first into the massive window. He considers letting Wade fall, considers watching him break every bone in his body when it hits the pavement even though he knows he'd never let that happen. He knows he'd never intentionally hurt Wade like that, knows it would cause far more emotional damage than it would physical.

It isn't long before a strong arm is wrapped around Wade's waist and he's soaring through the air, pressed against a strong chest and feeling like a princess. He imagines thick, silky hair being tousled by harsh winds once again, this time letting the image of Rapunzel manifest in his mind. It takes less time for Wade to be dumped unceremoniously onto another, lower roof and the illusion of being Rapunzel is shattered. "How could you let me fall like that, Wade?" He is reminded, kindly, by yellow box how hot it is when Peter gets mad, and misses most of his scolding until his shoulder is shoved by a very angry spider. "It's my fault for having any faith in you at all. You're so unreliable, Wade, you asshole." And it stings a little bit, makes Wade's lip curl up into a bitter smile beneath his mask because he knows everything Peter's saying is true. He's known all along that he hasn't, doesn't, will never deserve Peter's trust. His stomach does an unpleasant flip, unlike the one it usually does around Peter. This one is more like the plummet of a bird shot down from the air, or, more relatably, Falcon when his wings are ripped off by Bucky in The Winter Soldier.

"Trust no one, baby boy." He keeps his tone light as he stands up, dusting off his suit and keeping his eyes on a Sriracha stain on his thigh. He knows Peter knows he's avoiding eye contact; the spider knows him well by now, but it still doesn't stop him. "That's what the whole exercise was for." And then he's grinning under his mask, stretching taut scarred skin that he's too disgusted by to show off, and slowly begins to back away. Even with the gloved hand being stretched out to him and the apologetic "Wade-" that accompanies it, the mercenary turns around and sprints away, diving off the building, and leaving a guilt-ridden Spider-Man to watch after him.

Their entire relationship is a mess, but then again, everything in Wade's life seems to be messy.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how this ended up being angsty, but im not complaining. I like to make my babies suffer. Comments are greatly appreciated uwu
> 
> Find me on twitter @wadeywlson and tumblr @flowerdeity !


End file.
